The Devastating Truth/Story
This is the story of The Devastating Truth. Story In-Game Dialogue *Miko, Akito and Tenshi's Scenario *Miko, Akito and Tenshi's Extra Scenario *Miko, Akito and Tenshi's Good Ending *Miko, Akito and Tenshi's Bad Ending Summary The population of Kuusou no Sekai is having strange nightmares. Apparently these are being induced by a strange force and it comes from Heaven. The angel Tenshi Megami recruits Akito Kurogane (formerly Akira) and Miko Kokunai to resolve the incident. The trio go to Fluvius City, where they encounter either the pirate Ami Kaizoku (who ransacked the city) or Riri Ringo (who wanted to entertain passersby). Along the way they meet Kagura Yamaguchiya and Xio-Nea, who are looking for Kagura's lost sister, as they believe it has something to do with the incident. Going deeper through the Forest, they encounter Yorie Kagayaki, who is oblivious about what's going on and wants to invite them to her tea party. Afterwards, Miko, Tenshi and Akito reach Heaven, where they're confronted by the angel Angeliana. She used to be a former friend of Akito before he was transformed into the demonic Akira. She's glad to see Akito returned to normal. Miko realizes that the evil aura comes from the Heaven Castle, the same place Akira used to live in. Inside the place they're attacked by the unicorn Yume, the one responsible for the nightmares. Finally, they confront the new leader of the castle, a demonic angel named Kirame. Turns out Kirame used to be an unstable girl who felt no emotions except hate. She massacred her entire village and committed suicide, becoming a demonic angel. Afterwards, she ruined countless lives for pleasure (such as corrupting Yume) before meeting Akito. At that time Akito was terminally ill and was resigned to his fate, but Kirame (who was feeling something besides hate for the first time in her life) decided to save him by turning him into a demon angel like her, Akira Kurogane. This resulted in Akito losing himself to the corruption before being saved by Miko in Experienced Resident. Kirame reveals she caused the incident in order to lure out Akito and turn him back into Akira again. Akito doesn't want to become evil again, and together with Miko and Tenshi, they defeat her. Afterwards, Akito pleads for her to turn him back into a human and tries to convince that there must be some good in her. Kirame cries that Akira is no more and escapes, leaving her tainted knife behind. Akito destroys her knife, silently hoping that she will get delivered from her inner darkness someday. Even though Kirame abandoned the castle; Miko, Tenshi and Akito have to confront Yume again and the attendant of the castle. To their horror, the attendant turns out to be Kagura's lost sister: Shiria Yamaguchiya. Like Yume, Shiria was corrupted by Kirame and is uninterested in returning to Fluvius City or seeing Kagura again. The trio defeats Shiria and return back home, disheartened. Even though they stopped the nightmares, Yume and Shiria are still corrupted, (as Kirame is the only one who can turn them back to normal), Kagura might never see her sister again and Akito is still stuck as a half-undead. Category:The Devastating Truth Category:Story